Que nadie sepa mi sufrir
by sakuraa hatakee
Summary: Un pequeño song fic, pareja Sasuke/Hinata. La azabache conoce las crueldades del amor...


Que nadie sepa mi sufrir…

Aclas: One shot

Song fic

Tema: Que nadie sepa mi sufrir.

Autor: Ángel Cabral (si no me equivoco)

Personajes: Sasuke Uchiha | Hinata Hyuga.

Ayer te vi… caminando de la mano junto a ella. Sonreías y te veías muy feliz paseando junto a la que ahora resulta ser el amor de tu vida, sonreí irónicamente al verte, pensando que ayer era yo la que estaba de esa manera a tu lado, sintiéndome como nunca en la vida.

Habías logrado hacerme olvidar el gran dolor que Naruto me causó al irse de mi lado y tú… Sasuke Uchiha eres el responsable de mí sufrir ahora…

No cambie nada, sigo siendo la misma crédula de hace unos años, creí que la gente podía mejorar con el paso de los años pero me equivoqué garrafalmente, tu y yo somos irrefutables pruebas de ello, yo por ingenua y tu… tu por desleal…

Aun no olvido lo que ocurrió hace seis meses…

Llevábamos ya un año de noviazgo y estábamos muy bien, pero aun no te podías relacionar bien tanto con mi padre como con Neji nii san… Aun así ante las malas caras de mis familiares tú decidiste seguir con nuestra relación ya que yo realmente estaba enamorada de ti ¿A quién engaño? Aun sigo enamorada y no sé hasta cuándo podré seguir aguantando verte con Ino, esa gata traidora que decía ser mi compañera, mi aliada y resultó ser peor que Sakura al llevarse a Naruto y alejarlo de mi lado, aunque Naruto ya es historia pasada me duele haber perdido a una amiga por falta de sinceridad y más que nada falta de "códigos". Parecería que mis amores cambian mi suerte irremediablemente, me pregunto si soy yo la que hace mal las cosas, pero si sigo al pie de la letra los recuerdos… sé que tú me decepcionaste.

Habíamos discutido porque mi padre me había abofeteado en frente tuyo por habernos escapado una noche para encontrarnos a solas, recuerdo que mi padre me llamó "cualquiera" e inmediatamente sentí mi mejilla izquierda arder por la fuerte bofetada que me dio, tu quisiste pegarle a mi padre pero yo te detuve y te grité a ti alegando que no debías faltarle el respeto a mi padre y que yo era la responsable de todo, te dije llorando que era mejor no vernos por un tiempo, por temor a no verte nunca más, lloraba desesperada a punto del ahogo pues estaba dejando al amor de mi vida por un lapso para poder convencer a mi padre de estar contigo, francamente nunca entendí porque te detestaba y porque Neji nii san también, pero ahora todo concuerda, ellos te odiaban porque sabían que tú me lastimarías, sabían que tú me engañabas con Ino y yo como una idiota, pensando en casarme contigo y entregarme a ti en cuerpo y alma por siempre, aunque suene repetitiva definitivamente fui una ingenua… En esos momentos estuve muy mal al alejarte de mi lado, quedaba como un acto de cobardía al no querer enfrentarme a mi padre pero sentía mucho temor a perderte.

La distancia entre ambos se fue haciendo más grande, sin embargo hacíamos todo lo posible para aunque sea mantenernos comunicados con cartas pues yo sufría de una enorme depresión, le había insistido muchas veces a mi padre que me deje estar contigo, que nuestro amor era puro y verdadero que no deshonraría a la familia que deseaba desde el fondo de mi corazón casarme contigo y formar una hermosa familia, al recordar esto es inevitable llorar, él se negó y me encerró en mi habitación lloré mas fuerte aun. Mire mis venas, pero ese acto de cobardía era lo más estúpido que iba a hacer en esos momentos, así que opté esa misma noche por escaparme de mi casa. En un pequeña cartera junte algo de ropa y dinero y alumbrada por la luz de la luna bajé del balcón de mi cuarto, salté la cerca y me dirigí hacia tu hogar. Ese acto de amor fue lo peor que hice en mi vida… corría desesperada a tu casa y a la vez muy ansiosa, por fin estaría a tu lado, escaparíamos a las afueras de Konoha porque de seguro mi padre a las horas estaría buscándonos por toda la aldea… Me detuve en el portón de rejas negras de tu casa con mi pecho agitado y tratando de recuperar el aliento, toque timbre reiteradas veces, pero tú no contestabas, me inquietaba… debía entrar rápido por si alguien me veía así que como una ladrona salté el portón de tu hogar y me dirigí a tu entrada. Para mi mala suerte la puerta estaba abierta, te nombré esperando encontrarte, pensaba que te encontrabas en la cocina, te busque por toda tu casa, no te encontraba, me faltaba subir las escaleras y sino mal recuerdo solo estaba tu habitación y la de tu hermano, entré por error a la de tu hermano, como nunca había entrado en tu casa era normal que me confundiese, salí y mas a la derecha se encontraba tu habitación, al cerrar despacio el cuarto de tu hermano oí un gemido, no era de dolor mucho menos un sollozo era peor porque era el gemido de placer de una mujer, tragué saliva pesadamente, no quería imaginarme lo peor, pero era irreversible en mi mente pensarlo… Me acercaba más y los gemidos eran más audibles, esa vez podía reconocer tu voz… Tapé mi boca y las lagrimas salían con fuerza, me estaba ahogando, un dolor punzante atravesaba mi pecho, no podía soportarlo más, tomé un poco de coraje, como nunca en mi vida lo había tenido y de un solo golpe abrí la puerta, para toparme con una escena de los mas asquerosa… encontrarte en pleno acto sexual con Ino fue para mí fue lo más humillante por lo que me has hecho pasar… apenas estaban cubiertos por una sabanas blancas, podía ver tu desnudes y la de ella, la cara de Ino era de total sorpresa y preocupación ¿Cómo no estar preocupada? Si hasta hacía unas escasas horas me había visitado a mi casa consolándome por mi alejamiento contigo, después de eso ella se había marchado y por lo que veía en esos momentos derecho a tu casa. Te cubriste bruscamente y trataste de explicar lo que obviamente era inexplicable. Un montón de palabras se agolpaban en mi mente en esos momentos, insultos más que nada, pero ni uno ni siquiera uno podía articular, solo lloraba tapándome la cara, repitiéndote "Como pudiste hacerme esto" Tu quisiste acercarte y tomarme de mis hombros para calmarme y apenas sentí tu roce reaccioné y te abofeteé te dije mil cosas tanto a ti como a ella… Salí de ahí a toda velocidad llorando con bronca impotencia, tristeza, decepción, frustración en fin muchas cosas, fui a casa y a escondidas trepe por la enredadera de mi ventana hasta llegar al balcón de mi cuarto, mi padre no se había enterado que me escapé, tiré mi bolso me senté en seiza en la cama y lloré… lloré horas y horas, descargando toda la tristeza que me invadía. Al día siguiente traté de demostrarle a mi familia que era la Hinata de siempre y que era lo mejor no seguir con esta relación, jamás di los motivos reales, no por temor a que se enteraran de que me escapé, sino porque ¿Qué gano con decir que un gran amor cambió mi suerte? Solo generaría lastima.

Hoy vengo a decirte todo esto porque lo tenía guardado y ya no podía soportar esta carga, la carga de decirte todo lo que pienso de vos.

Me tomas de los hombros y me dices basta… Ja, eres un egoísta, no quieres escuchar la realidad… basura.

Y pensar que te adoraba tiernamente, que tu a lado como nunca me sentí… Y por esas cosas raras de la vida, sin el beso de tu boca yo me vi…

Me pides disculpas ¡Como si eso ahora arreglara el daño causado! Bastante te tardaste en admitir tu error, pero ya no me importa, aunque en el fondo me duela como no te imaginas, nunca más mis labios te nombrarán, esta es la última vez que no vemos las caras… Adiós.

No me detengas, ya es tarde para arrepentimientos, espero que seas muy feliz con Ino, ya que es lo que buscabas alguien que te diga si a todo, y que sea una experta en la cama, lamento ser una persona que todavía cree en el amor y que se puede llegar virgen al altar, veo que tus necesidades carnales pueden más que el amor… Espero que seas feliz, ya que sería muy triste que te pase lo mismo que a mí… Un consejo, vigila mas a tu nueva pareja has como yo. Es más deberías ir a su casa ahora, uno nunca sabe…

Tu expresión cambió a una más seria al verme sonreír de manera vengativa, te fuiste corriendo como supuse a casa de Ino, dentro de unos minutos te habrás enterado de cómo es realmente ella, de seguro habrás encontrado a mi primo en su casa o mejor dicho en su cama… Jamás imagine que Neji nii san quisiera estar con Ino pero al venir hasta tu casa vi que se dirigía al hogar de ella… Parecería una justicia divina…

Fin

Bueno primero que nada me disculpo si arruiné una bonita canción con una de mis locas y sin sentido historias pero como no podía dormir estaba escuchando música y justo sonó este tema y al escuchar la letra como si fuese una especie de videoclip en mi mente se empezó a pasar XD XD XD XD Gracias a todos por leer espero que les haya gustado o aunque sea se hayan entretenido Bye Bye!


End file.
